Thank You
by XxRosiexX666
Summary: Before, the thank you was left hanging, unable to be spoken. But after one year, she meets him again and says it. When a certain wizard saint comes back, their relationship is complete. OC at end. Jerza all the way! Oneshot, again! review pls!


**Rose: Ummmmm I wrote this because it was an idea when I was on FB, so please don't burn.**

**Not according to One More Favor**

**Mashima-sama owns this, not me or you.**

* * *

Erza's POV

One year,huh? Everything's been better ever since. That day still remains in our memories, I never thought it would be peaceful again. But I guess you can't be always right.

Thanks to Natsu, future Rogue was defeated along with the 6 other dragons (not counting Atlas Flame) and disappeared probably back to the future.

Thanks to Porlyusica, Wendy and Chelia, everyone's wounds are healing just fine. The country is rebuilding her strength and also the population and buildings.

We got our old building back and made some major changes to make it bigger, maybe 5x bigger?

One thing that I never anticipated was Sabertooth disbanding and joining us, maybe somehow we read the future to make our building bigger.

All of them seem to be getting along... even Minerva and Lucy became good friends.

Shocking to see someone who tortured someone be friends with them.

I guess for them it's possible.

It's the same thing everday, fights, parties everything, it's like a fun yet monotonous life.

I wonder how Jellal and the others are doing. They were released by someone only the council knows because they wouldn't tell.

Are they doing fine?

Especially her bluenette childhood friend, she missed him. It seemed like 1000 years but in reality only one passed.

Strange how life goes.

That day when they almost kissed, when he pushed her away saying he had a fiancee.

Even thought she knew it was a lie, it hurt, like a 1000 knives piercing her. Why did he lie?

But she knew, she understood, it was painful yes, but there are times when you just have to move on. Be yourself.

It wasn't the fact that he didn't want to, he didn't want her to get hurt anymore, not just again.

He wanted her to bear no pain or sorrow just happiness.

His life was cruel to him. From being possessed with what was thought to be the ghost of the black mage Zeref, to being imprisoned and chased down as a outcast.

Life is unfair, but fate has its ways.

* * *

Jellal's POV

Man, these two are persistent.

Join Fairy Tail? Disband Crime Sorciere? Were they crazy? well maybe not but they could at least have some sense.

"Don't tellme you don't want to because of Erza"

"Just move on. Its not that bad"

"You're right, But-HAHAHAHAHHAHHAHA...AHHHHHHHHHHHHOTHOTHOTHOT"

Why? Why would Meredy agree to do a link? And why is Ultear such a devil?

"OKOKOKOK I'll join"

*smirk*

* * *

Natsu's POV

*sniff*

"Hey,Luce, You smell that"

_SMACK CLANG BANG CRASH BOING SPLAT POW __**BOOM**_

**"**FOR YOUR INFO, I. AM. NOT. A. DRAGON. SLAYER.

"Yes!"

Then, the doors of their guild opened and all of their eyes widened.

"Wha?"

* * *

Erza's POV

The sunset, beautiful as always.

My thoughts diminished when I saw the beautiful sunset, its orangy yet reddish color like my hair. A scarlet red.

"Erza"

Surprised, I turned to see my childhood friend, the person I was thinking of, Jellal.

"What are you doing here?"

"We joined Fairy Tail"

"Why?"

"Cause those two witches wanted to, I would have died if I said no" He managed to laugh softly as he remembered the scene.

I smiled, "Well, do you know who released you from your crimes?"

"Unfortunately, no, they only said I was lucky to have that person release me, wonder who it is.."

"It be great if we knew, if only we did"

"yea"

"Hey Jellal"

"what is it?"

I faced the blue sea and when I was ready I started.

"Thank you, really,you helped me out a lot. But I never got the chance to thank you. So thanks, for everything, for saving at the tower of heaven to saving me from those spawns. I wouldn't be here without you."

Then he did the most unexpected thing.

He hugged me, brought me into his warm body, like he invited me.

I expected a simple two word line-our welcome or its ok. But not this.

"Erza, I didn't care about that, about a thank you, I just wanted you safe, thats all I ever wanted, your safety. If you were ever hurt, I would never forgive myself alright?"

"Jellal...I...m sorry for causing you trouble, I really am.."

"Well, don't me you idiot..."

"Erza, Jell- Oh my goodness Im so sorry!"

They then seperated and looked who it was to see Lucy standing there with her hands over her mouth.

"Lucy? What is it?"

"Master is calling eveyone back to the guild"

"alright let's go"

* * *

"Good, you're all here"

"Master whats this about?"

"You see, she has finished her SSS class mission and is coming back!"

"EHHHHHHHH?!"

"SSS CLASS?!"

"Yep, back with Gildarts"

"Is She back?"

"She should be-"

_GONG~GONG~ GONG~_

_"_Whoop,Speaking of the devil, here they are!"

The newer members watched in amazement as the town moved into place or as they would say, Gildarts shift.

"Why do they do this?" Minerva was clueless about his power.

Lucy answered her,"Because people don't want a lazy old man walking through their houses and blowing it the bits and pieces, after all its crash magic."

Then the door blew to bits.

"I guess you're right Lucy-chan"

"Ohiyou"

. . . . .

"DON'T OHIYOU ME, YOU BROKE THE DOOR, AND IT'S LIKE 6:3O PM.

"OKOK, gosh..."

"Anyway, where is she?"

"OH CRAP, I LEFT HER THERE. CRAP SHE IS GONNA KILL ME!"

**BOOMBOOMBOOM**

Suddenly the floor under him blew up but he jumped out of the way.

After the smoke cleared, it revealed a girl about 18 years old with long thigh-length deep purple hair and purple eyes with a bluish tint.

"Gildarts..."

"IMSOSORRYIMSOSORRYIMSOSOSOSOSOSOSORRY!"

"EEKKKKKKKKK!SHE'S BACK! AKANE'S BACK!"

"Akane!"

Mira literally threw herself onto the girl and hugged the life outa her.

"Mira...c-cant...br-brea-breathe..."

"Sorry!"

* * *

**10 minutes later**

"So you're saying you left because you saw some woman being chased by a thug and left to help her and never came back?"

"yes..."

"...YOU IDIOTIC IDIOT!"

"Now now, calm down Akane"

"Ugh fine"

"Everyone who never met her before, this is Akane De Rose, my best mage AND the strongest of the 10 saints."

"EEEEEHHHHHHHHH"

"yep!"

* * *

"Soooooooo" Akane had this sly smile that freaked Erza and Jellal out, like really.

"Um can you not do that?"

Akane quickly frowned"Is that how you treat someone who released you from your misery?hmm?"

"You're the one who got me out?!"

Suddenly a kunai appeared around he pointer finger and she started twirling it. "Yep who else?"

"Ummm thanks"

"No worries, but, i have a present for you two."

"?"

She smirked. Then with the snap of a finger, banners, streamers,food, drinks appeared。

"Surprise it? Its for you two, now on 3 kiss."

She seemed totally innocent with that smile, though she wasnt. The two were beet red.

"1"

。。。

"2"

。。。

Seeing their reactions, she decided to have some fun.

"3"

Seeing her smirk, Mira squealed and Erza's eyes widen will she screamed,"AKANE DON'T YOU DARE!",they knew her tricks and 1 was wanting it, the was dreading it.

Everyone looked at Akane, who's eyes were glowing blue, so were the 2 in front of her. Jellal and Erza then faced each other.

holds females face

in

lips

"SUCCESS!" Akane was one of a kind, making people kiss using her advanced form of telekinesis.

* * *

**~4 years later~**

"Daddy!COME ON!"

"Alright, be right there."

" Jenny and Ethan Fernandes! Don't run!"

"Come on Erza... let them have fun!"

"Jellal..."

"Yea yea。See you later, love you!"

* * *

**Done! what do u think？**

**I think its rather cute.**

**info on Akane, might be used in later stories if i ever write them**

**Akane(brilliant red) De Rose  
age: 18**

guild: Fairy Tail

guild mark: deep voilet, left shoulder

appearance: has super dark purple hair and eyes, but when she uses space magic, her eyes turn blood red. like the girls in FT, she has lots of curves. Her normal outfit consists of a white longsleeved shirt that exposes her shoulders and a tiny bit of cleavage but still, the shirt is slightly baggy and reahes down to her upper thighs. SHe wears dark blue jean shorts with a black belt holding the shirt and shorts in place. For footwear, she has a simple pair of dark combat boots. She wears a necklace with 10 pearls and 1 diamond, She wears a pair of cross earings with 3 pearls dangling on the vertical piece. Her hair is usually down or in a low ponytail.

personality: she has a habit of not answering peoples questions and if she is annoyed, she hits them on the head and they usually end up in a crater, unconscious. She has a kind and soft side though, and she is always envied by others because of her looks and powers. When it comes to her friends, she is very loyal and protective and will give her life for them. although she can be a ccheerful person, there are times when she is quiet and distant for no reason. She is especially soft when it comes to Frosch

Magic: Space magic- when an attack is directed to her, she can transport it to another dimension and send it back to them, once she has witnessed an attack, she has the ability to use that magic for life. She can also use magic that is either rare or lost or is very dangerous. Because of this magics ability, it is considered a forbidden magic, and because of her abilities, she is the strongest of the 10 wizard saints and is always being hunted down by dark guilds

**Matane  
Rose~~**


End file.
